Sesame Street Season 19 (1987-1988)
Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directed by: Jon Stone, Lisa Simon, Emily Squires, Richard Hunt, Jim Henson * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Nancy Sans, Luis Santeiro, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, Chris Cerf, Belinda Ward, Sonia Manzano, Jeff Moss, Sara Compton, Sarah Durkee, Judy Freudberg, David Korr, John Weidman, Tony Geiss, Emily Perl Kingsley, Jerry Juhl, Mark Saltzman, Jocelyn Stevenson, Christian Clark, Tom Dunsmuir, Jon Stone * Cast: ** Linda - Linda Bove ** David - Northern Calloway ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Uncle Wally - Bill McCutcheon ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Miles - Miles Orman ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Olivia - Alaina Reed ** Gina - Alison Bartlett ** Miss Trump - Loretta Tupper ** Hiroshi - Gedde Watanabe ** Big Bird and Oscar - Caroll Spinney * and Muppet Performers: Frank Oz, Richard Hunt, Jerry Nelson, Martin P. Robinson, Kevin Clash, Fran Brill, Pam Arciero, Fred Garbo, Bryant Young, Camille Bonora, David Rudman, Judith Sladky, Michael Huston, Jim Kroupa, Noel MacNeal, Brian Muehl, Mike Davis, Karen Prell, Jane Henson, Cheryl Blalock, Bob Payne and Jim Henson * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Coordinating Producer: Arlene Sherman * Associate Producer: Penelope Jewkes * Muppets by: Kermit Love and Caroly Wilcox with Richard Termine, Jitka Exler, Peter MacKennan, Stephen Rotondaro, Mark Zeszotek, Connie Peterson * Muppet Design Consultants: Michael K. Frith, Bonnie Erickson * Muppet Costumes: Calista Hendrickson, Polly Smith * Muppet Workshop Supervisors: Robert McCormack, Amy Van Gilder * Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Music Director: Joe Raposo * Special Songs: Joe Raposo, Jeff Moss, Chris Cerf, Cheryl Hardwick, Sarah Durkee * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Associate Music Director: Dave Conner * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick * Associate Directors: Ted May, Diane P. Mitchell, Eulogio Ortiz, Jr., Cher Jung, Robert J. Emerick, Arlene Sherman * Production Designer: Victor DiNapoli * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Graphic Artist: Mike Pantuso * Art Directors: Byron Taylor, Tina Zeno * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Managers: Mortimer J. O'Brien, Hank Smith * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Stephen Springford * Curriculum Coordinator: Diane Mitchell * Production Assistants: Cheryl Ann Jung, Carol D. Mayes, Rudy Vallecillo, Ruth E. Hiatt, Angela Santomero * Assistant to the Producer: Danette DeSena * Script Coordinator: Thelma Moses * Children's Casting: Martha O'Connor, Gabrielle Howard * Unit Manager: Eleanor McIntosh * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: Dick Weiss * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton, Tim Lester * Video: Joseph Prewitt, Martins Gaujenieks * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Dave Driscoll * Videotape Editor: Evamarie Keller * Make-Up: Lee Halls * Hair Stylist: Karen Specht * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Vision Mixer: Felicity Maton * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, Ph.D. * Vice President for Research: Keith Mielke, Ph.D. * Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Researchers: Darlene Powell-Hobson, Amy Laura Dombro, Daniel R. Anderson, Karen Hill Scott, Marsha Williams * Curriculum Specialist: Margarita Perez * Vice Presidents for Production: David D. Connell, Al Hyslop * CTW provides partial funding for Sesame Street through its self-support activities. Closing Signs * Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. Funding and Copyright Screen * Funding for this program is provided in part by Public Television Stations. * Support for "Sesame Street" also has been provided by The U.S. Department of Education, The Ford Foundation and The Carnegie Corporation of New York. * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © 1987-1988 Children's Television Workshop · Muppet Characters © 1987-1988 Muppets, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * Facilities by Unitel Video, Inc. Category:Sesame Street Category:TV Series Category:End Credits Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:PBS Category:Shout! Factory Category:Muppets, Inc. Category:HBO Max